Dreaming of Him
by C.Queen
Summary: The Gundam girls are dreaming about their guys. But where are they and what's going on? chap 6 up, COMPLETE!!!!
1. Without Him

Note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters, otherwise Trowa and Heero would be mine. insane giggling. Anyway the only thing I own is the messed up plot my sugar deprived system has come up with. I hope that you like it and I look forward to your reviews.

A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

The sun was just beginning to slide down from the sky when the tower gave the pilots the okay to prepare to leave for the colonies. The enemy was unknown and the women who walked along side their soldiers were far from okay with it. Each of them had tried to interfere in some way or another but all three had hit wall after wall. Their men were going out to risk their lives while they were stuck home worrying and pacing. Of course Sally and Relena couldn't tell their pilots why they were so adamant about them not going but it was their own stupid faults. If they were to tell Wufei and Heero of their love the two pilots wouldn't have been able to get into the ship fast enough. Both would much rather face death then face emotion of any kind, Sally thought with a grimace. Well her mother had always said that you couldn't pick the ones you love.

* * *

"Take care, Noin. Watch out for Relena for me, okay? I'll send you a message as soon as it's safe to transmit." Milliardo said as he looked into her dark eyes which had long held him captive. He hated to leave her and he knew that she hated it just as much but there was nothing he could do about it.

"You bet." Noin said with a mock salute that belayed the love for him that shined in her eyes and that he could read easily. Hugging Noin Milliardo placed a kiss on her forehead before calmly strolling up the gangplank and into the cockpit.

"You'll be careful." Relena said looking into Heero's brilliant blue eyes. As though for the first time in history they would show her his true feelings and beliefs. At least I've got him visiting me more without it involving death, Relena thought ruefully. Now that we both work at Preventers part time he has to come into contact with me. Much as Milliardo wanted to change that.

"I'll be careful." Heero agreed as he returned her gaze with a small smile that Duo had taken to calling his Peacecraft smile. It fit, Heero had to admit. Relena did have a habit of making him smile. Because she's given you a reason to smile, Heero added to himself as he tightened his hold on his duffel bag, loaded down with explosives and weapons. His favorite toys.

Holding just as tightly to her purse Relena handed Heero some cookies for the trip and with a kiss on the cheek watched him follow Milliardo up the plank though he did stop to nod in her direction before he completely entered the ship, a step up from his usual orders to behave then beat out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

"Don't forget, Onna." Wufei said with a glare that told Sally there would be dire consequences if she were to forget the hundreds of orders he'd thrown at her all day. It was important that the work get done and the last thing he needed to come home to was a desk full of problems and paperwork.

"I won't, Wufei. Have a safe trip." Sally said with a reassuring grin. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do okay, partner?" She added as she pulled him into a loose hug. As she expected he stiffened and moved away quickly but at least he was too startled to yell at her.

Frowning Wufei just shot her another glare then turning on his heels followed the other two into the waiting ship. Minutes later the ship took off for space and god only knows what else. Standing shoulder to shoulder the three women watched and each gave up a prayer that they would come back in one piece. A tall order for them.

* * *

"Well there they go." Noin said shading her eyes from the glare of the setting sun. The wind whipped through her dark purple hair, sending it flying from her face. God damn but he better come back in one piece or she was going to be really mad.

"I hope those two behave themselves." Relena said with a sigh. Heero and Milliardo had been glaring at each other as they'd met up and as they'd walked to the ship. It wouldn't surprise her at all if one or both of them came back in body bags having never even seen the enemy. "It's like Milliardo's trying to catch up on his overprotecting brothering attitude all at once."

"Wufei will keep them both in line, Relena so don't worry, they'll be fine." Sally said reassuringly, hopeful that nothing would happen. She was looking forward to two weeks without Wufei even though she'd spend a lot of that time worrying about him. Since they'd danced together at the formal dance Relena had held for Noin and Milliardo Wufei had been treating her like the plague. She was eager to get rid of him for a while though she'd prefer it not to have been on a dangerous mission.

* * *

"They'll be fine." Noin said as she turned to head back to the offices. Following her Sally and Relena discussed the new policies some of the other ministers had approached her with. Pushing her dark blonde hair out of her eyes Sally gave the younger woman her opinions and they discussed possible alterations.

"So what do you two have planned for tonight?" Noin asked when they entered the building.

"I'm going to catch up on some paperwork then get to bed early for the first time in too long. Fun night huh?" Relena said with a grin at the thought. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done that and right this minute there was nothing that sounded better then going to bed and catching up on sleep. It would be even better if I was having company Relena thought as she wished that Heero wasn't going on this mission. They didn't even know what they were dealing with and Relena worried that something would go wrong.

"I've got double duty in the med wing. Then I've got paperwork coming out of my ears so unlike Relena I probably won't see my bed until after eleven." Sally said with regret and a sigh. "Wufei's mad at me enough as it is. I'm not giving him the chance to have another reason to yell and complain about what weak minds women have by leaving the paperwork alone to breed." Especially since I'm trying so hard to convince him I'm not, Sally added to herself with a bigger inner sigh. She'd even worked overtime to get some of their extra work done and the thick headed moron hadn't even noticed. Maybe I should hit him in the head with a bat, Sally thought wickedly, maybe it would knock some sense into him.

* * *

"Awwwwww poor, Sally, you too? Well if it makes you feel any better I've got a mountain of stuff to do too." Noin said with a sigh. Oh well, Noin thought, maybe they'll take my mind off the fact that I'm going to be coming home to a cold bed tonight. Thanks to the fact that Milliardo just had to go on the most dangerous mission to come around since Marimaia had tried to take over the world, Noin thought sarcastically. Sometimes he just took the knight in shining armor gig a little to far. Or in this case way too far.

"Well if you're still in the building at eleven look me up and we'll get some caffeine to keep us alive for a while longer." Sally said wearily as she moved out of the way of an ensign who wasn't looking where he was going.

"Well I'm going to go talk to some crooked politicians and try to convince them to be a little less crooked and self serving." Relena had with a smirk as she waved good bye to her friends. It was going to be a long day but at least she planned to be in bed by ten. Poor Sally and Noin, I know just how you feel, Relena thought as she prepared to face the hungry wolves who were very likely to try and eat her when they found out what she had to say about her opinions on their suggested policies.

"See ya later." Sally agreed as she headed in the opposite direction. Besides the paperwork Sally needed to come up with a plan to convince Wufei that there was no need to be on the defensive. It's like he expects me to jump him, Sally thought with a smile. Not that she wouldn't mind trying it but she had a feeling Wufei's already high strung feelings would make that impossible. But there's always more then one way to skin a fish, Sally thought as she entered the medical wing with a slightly more optimistic look.

* * *

"Catch you two later." Noin agreed as she continued forward. Acknowledging several nods Noin headed for her office and mentally prayed that Heero and Milliardo wouldn't kill each other on this mission. Milliardo had been far from happy about how close Heero and Relena were getting and Noin had the uncomfortable idea that the two had been waiting for this mission to duke it out. Those boys had better be behaving themselves, Noin thought as she turned the handle to her office where a mountain of paper work was waiting for her.

Okay so know you've got the idea. The next three chapters will each be about a dream of one of the girls involving her man. Relena and Heero will be visiting merry old England in medieval times first so stay tuned to read. Thanks and enjoy. I intend to have the chapters up soon.


	2. Relena's Dream

Prologue

"Oh, God. I'm soooo tired." Relena groaned as she forced herself to walk down the hall and into her bedroom. Locking the door behind her she briefly looked around then began to undress as fast as her aching muscles would allow. Leaving her clothes in a trail on the floor Relena headed for the dresser and pulled out a night gown. Pulling it on Relena unpinned her hair and with another groan flopped down, face first, on her bed. Lying there Relena tried to remember again that she'd wanted to go into politics. "What the hell was I thinking?" Relena groaned painfully. It had only been five years since the war had officially ended and yet there were too many politicians out there bent and determined to make the same mistakes that had started the damn war in the first place. Several four lettered swear words came to mind when she thought of them but too many years of good breeding kicked through. Besides the last thing she needed was to give Milliardo more ammo when it came to his claims that Heero was corrupting her. Rolling over to her back Relena wished with all her heart that Heero was with her or at least on Earth. At least with him in the room the last thing her mind would be on was politics, Relena thought ruefully. Then again she wouldn't have put it past Milliardo to bug her room and that would really put a damper on things, Relena mentally added with a wicked smile. Taking a deep and coming breath Relena slid off the bed and headed for her desk where a very raggedy teddy bear lay. It had been and seen a lot in its lifetime, Relena thought as she picked it up and cuddled it to her chest. Walking back to the bed Relena drew back the covers and slid into bed. Pulling the covers up tight Relena snuggled under them with her most prized possession held tightly against her heart.

* * *

Relena's Dream

Struggling not to fall she ran through the dark wood at a break necking speed that was hindered by her long skirts and soft slippers. Her long dark blonde hair streamed out behind her like a war banner, her sky blue eyes searching the shadowy woods for something to save her from a horrible fate. Struggling to hold her skirts up she tried to outrun them, knowing in her heart that she wouldn't be able to get away. I never thought my life would end this way, Lady Relena Peacecraft thought as she struggled to get air into her lungs. She'd been running for minutes which seemed like hour. Her pace was slowing every second too. Any second now they would catch up and then her fate would be sealed. She was a well bred lady and had no idea how to defend herself. She had no weapons with her to even attempt it. She would suffer greatly at their foul hands before they killed her. Relena felt nausea threaten to overwhelm her at the thought. Why is this happening to me, she thought as her dress caught on a low hanging branch. Ripping it in her hurry she continued to run with the sound of her assailants calls ringing in her ears.

"You might as well give up, your ladyship. There's no way we're letting you get away." They called out to her, their swords bloodied with the blood of her brother's soldiers. They'd attacked without warning and with the sounds of her escorts dying all around her carriage she'd jumped out with the foolish idea that there was something she could do. She'd fled into the woods when she'd realized there was no one alive to help. Now here she was, about to die or worse, alone in a forest with no one to turn to for help. Having never been a quitter she continued to run, ignoring their jeers and the evil words they were throwing at her like verbal arrows. If she was to die then she would die with honor. She would die a death her brother would be proud of. Thinking of her older brother and how her death would affect him gave her a sudden burst of speed that surprised her and her would be killers. They'd already lost their parents, she would not desert him too. They could do whatever they wanted to her but she wouldn't let them kill her. She had too much to live for. Pushing branches and debris out of her way Relena raced across the forest floor and prayed for a miracle. God had seen fit to take the ones she loved most from her and it was time that he did something positive for her in return. And I swear by all that is holy, Lord that I will be forever in your debt if you spare my life. Milliardo has lost far too much without losing me as well.

* * *

"Oh please God hear me!" She cried just as she was hit from behind by an arrow. As the sharp steel cut through her flesh she felt a blinding pain as she fell to her knees in pain. The arrow had gone through her shoulder and she could see the tip sticking out of her shoulder blade. Refusing to cry from the pain Relena tried to get to her feet but she wasn't fast enough. Strong, rough hands grabbed her arms causing even more pain to shoot through her body and her shoulder pained her so much she felt like her arm was on fire.

"Well aren't you a fast little thing." The man on her right said. He smelled like ale and sweat, Relena had to struggle not to throw up at the very sight of him. Both her attackers were poorly dressed and the way they were looking at her made their ordinary features seem far uglier then the devil's own face.

"Let me go." Relena cried out as she struggled to break free from their hold. Ignoring the pain it caused she twisted and turned until the one on her left backhanded her across the face. Seeing stars Relena began to weave and would have fallen to the ground if they hadn't had an iron grip on her. Heading spinning and the taste of her own blood in her mouth Relena struggled to remain conscious. "You'll pay for this, you worthless cowards. My brother will hunt you down like the dogs you are."

"You won't live long enough to tell him, Lady Peacecraft." Another man said as he casually walked in front of her. Like the others he was badly dressed but there was something about him that told her he was in charge.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Relena demanded in her best imitation of her brother. She wouldn't show fear. She wouldn't give them the pleasure.

"I want you to die. If you're nice we'll make it a quick one." The man said with a smile that sent chills down her spine. She'd always wondered what the devil looked like. Now she knew. He looked like the man in front of her.

"Why are you doing this? I do not know you nor have I ever seen you before. What could I have done to deserve this?" Relena demanded to know, glad that her shoulder was finally going numb. It probably wasn't a good thing but it was something less to worry about.

"Oh you haven't done anything to me, your ladyship. I simply wish to insure that your brother doesn't marry you off to Lord Treize in order to arrange an alliance." The man said with a twisted look that made him even more hideous in her eyes.

"My brother has no intention of marrying me to Lord Treize. They are good friends and I'm visiting because Treize wishes me to become friends with his sister." Relena said in desperation. She knew that her brother did wish she'd develop feelings for his friend but he'd never force her to marry Treize in order to secure their alliance. "I swear on the graves of my parents and kin that I am not to marry Lord Treize."

"I'm sorry but the word of a woman is worth nothing to me." The man said with a harsh laugh that was filled with loath. "I'm sorry that you have to die but if that's the way it must be then so be it."

* * *

"Please don't so this. I swear if you let me go I will not turn you in to my brother and my kin. I will not marry Lord Treize and I will not cross your path again." Relena said as she felt the man on her right loosen his grip. Her blood was making his hold harder to keep, Relena realized with sickening clarity. His hands were red with her blood and those of her soldiers. Red hot anger overtook her fear and it burst forth with a fury that took the men around her aback. "And what of my brother's soldiers then. What did any of them do to you to deserve the fate you have wrought? You have, like the cowards you are, attacked without warning or provocation and in such a number that they did not stand a chance. Never mind that you make women widows and children fatherless. Never mind that you have sent boys to their deaths before the had even begun to live. Never mind that you've taken the lives of men who did nothing wrong except their duty. You three and the rest of you are the lowest forms of life I have ever encountered in my sixteen years. You are so low even the rats are kings in comparison. You will burn in hell for your deeds today and I pray with all my soul that it's my brother who ends your life because God will surely reward him for erasing your filth from his creation. I hope you all burn in Hell for all eternity you evil, evil men!"

* * *

"You really should have kept your opinions to yourself, highness." The man said in a deadly calm tone that was only more visible by the twitch in his eye.

"It will be a cold day in Hell before I'm afraid of the likes of you." Relena spat back as she glared at him fiercely.

"Prepare to die then, highness. But forget about it being a quick one." The man said pulling his sword from its sheath at his side. Holding the blood stained weapon in front of her he slowly trailed it down her cheek using enough pressure to draw a small stream of blood.

"You always did prefer to pick on those weaker then you, Nicholi." A new voice called out as Relena struggled to ignore the need to cry out thanks. The expression on her captor's face indicated this was not a voice he wanted to hear.

"This is none of your business, Heero." The man called Nicholi said harshly with his blade still drawn by her throat.

"Well I'm making it my business." The man said as he came closer at a casual pace. Clenching his jaw Nicholi moved away from her and with a sigh of relief she looked at her savior. Oh no, he's only a boy, she thought in dismay, not much older then herself. His clothing was that of a peasant and he was no where near the size of her captors. He had dark brown hair which hid his eyes and yet...and yet there was something in the way he moved that reminded her of her brother. It was a walk of a hunter, Relena thought with surprise. A hunter approaching his prey .

* * *

"She's a Norman bitch, Heero. For all you know her male kin could be the ones who slaughtered your kin and mine. She deserves to die for that alone." Nicholi said looking a little worried though he tried to hide it. Why would he be afraid of this boy?

"Why would I want her dead for the sins of her kin? She did not kill them therefore I have no quarrel with her. I do however request that you give her to me. I will return her to her destination." The boy said calmly.

"Treize would kill you on sight." Nicholi said with a sneer.

"He'd reward you greatly for my return." Relena said with a defiant glare. "And further more my brother will reward you as well for your assistance." Not liking her opinion the man on her right deliberately clamped down hard on her wounded shoulder causing her to let out a muffled scream of pain which drew a smile from her captor.

"Let her go or I will take her from you." The boy, Heero said as he calmly drew his own sword from his side. Relena watched through her tears as the light reflected off the blade.

"You get her when I'm dead and buried." Nicholi said with a sickening smile as he thrusted his sword through the air at the boy. Hitting the boy's blade instead of flesh Heero simply smiled.

"Your offer is acceptable." The boy said as he pushed Nicholi's blade back. Breathing hard Nicholi parried and thrusted at the boy but he was always out of the way before it could touch him. The forest was silent except for the sound of steel hitting steel and the men holding her had both loosen their holds as their attention was drawn to the fighting. Watching the boy move Relena was reminded of the falcons her brother kept for hunting. The boy was very much like them. He was small and yet powerful. He moved with a grace and speed that made for a deadly combination. He could win, Relena realized, but he'd need help.

With a struggle she forced her eyes away from the fight and instead gazed around her for a weapon of some sort. A few feet away lay a fallen branch that looked light enough for her to hold and lift. If she could get to it she might be able to at least knock one of the men out of the equation before she was dead. She would help the boy, she decided. He was bravely risking his life for her, a stranger. She could do no less. Calling upon all her strength Relena drew back her left elbow and jammed it with all her might into her left captor's stomach. As he doubled over in pain she wrenched her arm from the other's grasp and raced over to where the branch lay. Grabbing it tightly with both hands she swung back around to smash it into the face of her other captor. With a glazed look she watched him fall to the ground then, with a speed she'd marvel at later, Relena ran over to where her other captor was still doubled over and brought the branch down on his head with all her might. Like a fallen tree he crashed to the ground, laying still. Having used all her strength Relena followed him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes Relena realized three things. One she was still alive. Two the arrow was no longer in her shoulder. Three she was only in her underwear. With aching arms Relena tried to pull the blanket thrown across her up further.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Startled Relena quickly moved her head and there he was, the boy. There was a long scrape on his face and his right hand was bandaged, but other then that, he looked fine, alive. "You're all right." Relena said with a bright smile. Obviously startled himself the boy simply raised an eyebrow at her obvious relief. "Thank you for your help, sir." She added.

"No need." The boy said tensely. "I removed the arrow and cleaned your other wounds. You'll have scars but you'll live." The boy said as he poked at the fire. He was much stronger looking up close, Relena thought as she watched him.

"You weren't hurt badly? What happened to the men who attacked me?" Relena asked sitting up carefully with the blanket in front of her.

"I'm fine." The boy said with no expression. Something told her he wouldn't have mentioned it even if he was. "As for the men they're dead."

"All three of them?" Relena said tentatively. Images of what could have been swam before her with sickening clarity. She had been lucky.

"All three. I'll take you to Treize's lands, I assume he's kin?" The boy said in a dead tone that neither told nor showed anything.

* * *

"He's a friend of my brother's. I was to visit with his sister." Relena said with a half smile. God but it felt good to be alive. Never again would she take life for granted. It was far too precious. And the first thing she was going to do when she saw her brother was tell him how much she loved him. She wouldn't go a day in his company without telling him so.

"How old are you?" Relena asked curiously as she watched her new ally. He was so remote and seemingly unfeeling. And yet he'd risked his life for a complete stranger?

"Sixteen." The boy replied without looking at her. Sending her a look she couldn't read he took out a dagger from his boot. He held the weapon in front of him for several moments before looking in her direction. Standing up he walked over to her and held out the blade. "Here."

"For me?" Relena said in surprise as she accepted the weapon. It was plainly made yet finely sharpened. It had obviously been well cared for even to her inexperienced eyes. "Why?"

* * *

"If you ever run into trouble again you won't be unarmed. Even someone of your limited strength can cause enough damage to even the odds with this. Go for the neck and head."

"I don't know if I could." Relena admitted to him and to herself. "But I'll take good care of it."

"Whatever." The boy said moving back to his side. Sitting down the boy opened a bag beside him and pulled out a loaf of bread. Feeling her mouth begin to water Relena looked away. The bread was probably the only food the boy had and she wouldn't take it.

As if reading her thoughts the boy gave a small smile but a smile none the less. "I'm poor but not that poor. Here." The boy said as he threw her part of the loaf. Catching it by reflex she looked at him uncertainly then too hungry to care ripped into it like she hadn't eaten in days. Shaking his head the boy watched her eat with the small smile still on his face.

"Horses approaching." The boy said suddenly as he lifted his head in the air as though he could sense them.

"The other outlaws?" Relena asked fearfully as she clutched her new dagger to her.

"No. They're making too much noise. I'd guess word of the attack got out and they're looking for you." Heero said as he motioned to the right where the noises were coming from that only he could here. "You'd better get dressed before they get here."

* * *

Blushing furiously Relena quickly slipped on the dress he'd left beside her and with Heero's help managed to get all the hooks done.

"Why do women wear these things?" Heero asked out loud as he got the last hook.

"I have no idea." Relena said with a smile which got even wider when she recognized the sound of her name being called. Standing straight up she cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled out to them. "I'M OVER HERE!"

Hearing her the sound of racing hooves beats filled the air. Suddenly sensing something was out of place she turned to see Heero's form walking away with his bag slugged over his shoulder.

"Heero, come back." Relena called racing over to him. Grabbing hold of his hand Relena stepped in front of him. "I want you to meet my brother. He'll want to thank you and reward you for your bravery." Relena said.

"I want nothing from your brother." Heero said as he pulled his hand from her grasp.

"Won't you at least meet him if he's in the party?" Relena asked as she struggled to make out his features in the darkness. The horses were getting closer and Relena could see that for some reason that agitated him.

"Go to them, girl. I will not stay." Heero said as he began to walk away. Staring at his back Relena looked back at the direction of the hoof beats then back at him.

* * *

"Heero, wait." Relena said catching up to him once again. "I have something for you."

"What?"

"This." Relena said removing a chain from around her neck. "It was a present from my father, for luck. I want you to have it." Heero stared at her before accepting the chain from her out stretched hand. Putting it over his head she watched it land softly against his chest. "Good-bye, Heero."

"Good bye, small one." Heero said and before she realized what he was doing he had taken her hand and pressed a light kiss on it. "Till we meet again." Letting go of her hand Relena watched him disappear into the night before turning around to welcome her approaching saviors.

* * *

Relena came awake with a start. What the Hell, she wondered as she turned on the light in her room. What had just happened, she wondered. It had to have been a dream but it had been so real. She could still smell the forest and dampness in the air. She could still feel the arrow pierce her shoulder and the light kiss to her hand. She could still taste the fear of being hunted and the taste of her own blood. It was such a vivid dream, Relena thought flopping back onto her bed. She'd had some weird dreams before but nothing like this. And she could remember every detail, like it was a memory instead of a dream. But it was a dream, Relena told herself firmly. It was a dream and now I'm going back to sleep and that's the end of it. Forcing her eyes to close Relena slowly willed herself to sleep. And maybe just maybe we will meet again, Heero, Relena thought as she once again let sleep overtake her.

Note that's it for Relena for now. Next up is Noin and Milliardo and I'm thinking the Wild West sounds good. Please review and am looking forward to hearing from you. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Bye.


	3. Noin's Dream

Note: Same as last time, I don't own Gundam Wing as might as I may wish and dream. Also for those who don't know Zechs Merquise and Milliardo Peacecraft are the same person. I'm using Zechs because it's faster to type and because even after Noin knew his name was really Milliardo she continued to call him Zechs. I also like Zechs better. Triton Bloom is also the name they assume was Trowa's before he took on Barton's name so sit back and let me know what you think when your done.  
  
Prologue  
  
Noin bit back a groan as she let herself into the apartment. Kicking off her shoes she forced her legs to move one in front of the other, after many minutes she finally managed to navigate her body into their bedroom. Not even bothering to turn on any lights Noin slowly moved around the room and thanked God that both she and Zechs were such neat people; otherwise she'd probably have tripped over something Noin thought ruefully. Making her way to her dresser Noin reached for one of her nightshirts, it was definitely time for bed.  Staring at the one in her hand Noin changed her mind and threw it back in, too tired to even close the drawer. Forcing herself to move she made her way to Zechs' shirt drawer and pulled one of them out. Stripping quickly Noin pulled the shirt over her head and sighed tiredly.  It was by no means as good as having him with her but it would have to do. Practically crawling now Noin made her way to the bed and with a sore sigh pulled back the covers on Zechs' side and hopped in. Laying her head on his pillow she breathed in his scent and tried to figure out how she was suppose to sleep without him there beside her. That and you shouldn't have had that last pot of coffee her conscious reminded her annoyingly. She shouldn't have drank it but she'd had work to do so now here she was dead tired with a system that was pumping with sweet addicting caffeine.  Absently Noin wondered where they were by now. They should be half way there and you'd better be behaving, Zechs Noin thought darkly. She'd noticed the looks Heero and Zechs had been shooting at each other and Noin wasn't too sure that Wufei could stop them if they decided to go at it. Which one would win would also be questionable though her money was secretly on Heero though Heero probably wouldn't kill Zechs for Relena sake but as for Zechs? Who knew? I should probably take some sleeping pills otherwise I'm never going to get any sleep and I need to get up early tomorrow Noin mentally told herself. But having never been the type she stayed in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep clutching Zechs' pillow.  
  
  
  
Noin's Dream.  
  
Lucrezia Noin Brant was many things but a coward she had never been. And I don't intend to start know the twenty-one year old girl thought as she spotted the approaching men who were headed for her ranch at a steady speed. She wasn't expecting anyone today and she didn't recognize any of the riders or their horses which was not a good sign.  They were obviously armed and Noin would bet her horse that this wasn't going to be a social visit by any stretch of the word. There had been a storm last night so they'd have to take the long way because of the river flooding though which meant she'd have some time to get back to the ranch and prepare for their arrival. Instincts kicking in Noin turned and at a run headed for the house with a speed that rivalled her horses, fear motivating her legs to move. A long legged girl she made it with minutes to spare and with an athletic grace jumped over her lazy and very ugly dog Dr. J as she crossed the lawn. Rushing past the old house she ran down to the horse corral where several of her ranch hands were working in and around.  
  
  
  
"We've got some unexpected company, boys. There are at least a dozen of them and they're all armed to the teeth." Noin said as she came to a stop in front of them, slightly out if breath. Unlike most women she spoke with a tone that said to sit up and listen, the fact that from a distance she could pass for a boy helped as well. Despite the fact that it sent her grandmother into vapours Noin dressed like a man and kept her hair as short as a boy's. She did a man's job and it was easier to run a ranch when you were practically dressed.  
  
"Do you think it's those men from the railway again, Noin?" Her foreman Triton Bloom asked as he pushed his long brown bangs from his face. He was younger then she was but he had such a gift with animals that she'd hired him on the spot regardless. There was something about him that said he was much older then most, not in age but in life. She had yet to even hear him laugh and he'd been working for her for several months now.  
  
"I heard that they caused trouble at the Maxwell place. They might be coming to give us our share of trouble." Noin said with a twisted grin. "If that's the case I intend to show them what happens to those who enter the Wing Ranch and try to cause problems."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Triton said as he handed the reins of a horse to one of the younger hands who'd been watching him put the animal through his exercises. "I'll go scout it out and see what we're up against. Noin, you get your family into the cellar for safety, men get your weapons and take up position around the perimeter as you've been trained. If they intend to cause trouble then we'll show them the door, Southern style."  
  
Normally she would have objected to Triton doing the ordering but something told her he knew what he was doing and this kinda thing was definitely not her area of expertise. Not even questioning his orders all the hands headed for the bunkhouse and the tack room where there were plenty of ammunition and rifles to be found. Not even bothering to watch Noin headed for the house again and was met at the door by her younger brother Ian.    
  
"What's going on, Noin?" He asked as he blinked at the blinding sunlight. His grandmother had stuck him in the school room for lessons and this was the first time that he'd managed to get outside to help his sister. After all he was the man of the house...technically.  
  
"Ian I need you to do something for me and its very important." Noin said clutching her thirteen year old brother's shoulders tightly; wanting to make sure he understood how serious she was. "I need you to get your gun and help me convince grandma to go into the cellar."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Some people are coming and they might plan to make trouble so I need you and grandmother to stay in the cellar while Triton and I handle things. If it turns ugly I want to make sure there's still one Brant at least to keep the railroad's greedy hands away from Wing." Noin said looking deeply into his eyes which were the same dark purple as her own.  
  
"Ah gee, Noin, can't I-I promise I'll protect her with my life." Ian said with a proud tilt even though he wasn't happy about the fact that she'd shook her head about staying with her. He would have preferred to go with his sister to confront their impending guests but he knew she was right. Better to have insurance against whatever they had planned for them. Nodding her understanding Noin grabbed his hand and together they rushed into the house. Heading for the stairs Noin took them two at a time as she raced up them while her brother headed for his room to get his rifle from under his bed. As she reached the top of the stairs Noin turned and headed to her grandmother's room and knocked sharply.  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Her grandmother asked crossly from behind the doors as she sat comfortably in her rocking chair. She rarely left her room anymore and Noin was sure this was going to take some major sweet talking on her part. Unfortunately she wasn't good at it.  
  
"Grandmother, it's me. I need you to come out and to go down into the cellar with Ian." Noin said calmly trying not to let her urgency show.  
  
"Lucrezia? Why would I want to go into that death trap of a cellar, girl?" Her grandmother demanded calling her by her given name. "You trying to kill me?"  
  
"There are some men coming who might be here to cause trouble. I want you and Ian to go into the cellar because you'll be safer there."  
  
"Who's coming?" Her grandmother demanded.  
  
"I don't know but it looks like they mean to cause trouble." Noin repeated carefully. "Would you please let me in so that I can help you down. Ian is waiting for us."  
  
At the mention of her beloved grandson Noin's grandmother slowly unlocked the door and stared critically at her granddaughter. "You're wearing breeches again, Lucrezia. If God had intended you to wear those things he wouldn't have made you a girl."  
  
"Yes, grandmother. Now lets go." Noin said as she lead her grandmother down the stairs carefully while the old woman complained about what a tomboy she was and the fact that she was twenty and still not married. She was destined to be an old maid and her grandmother was ready to wash her hands of her. Nodding patiently Noin tuned out the lecture she could probably recite word for word and with her brother's help managed to get their grandmother into the cellar. 

"Why did you let that boy with the weird name go, now you'll be a spinster for sure. It never would have happened if you'd tried to act like a lady every once and a while." Ignoring the comments Noin practically threw her grandmother at her brother as they met up at the bottom of the stairs. With orders not to open the door until he was sure it was safe Noin quickly left her brother and grandmother in the cellar and headed for her room. Grabbing her six shooters and rifle she headed out the door just as the riders came into view. Putting the gun belt around her waist Noin confidently walked towards them as she sprinted off her porch and to them. Sensing her hands around her Noin allowed herself to take stock of her guests as they filed in through the lane. There were thirteen of them in all shapes and sizes, the only thing they had in common was the fact that they were all loaded down with rifles and guns.  
  
  
  
"Evening. We're looking for the owner of the ranch." One of the men said spitting chewing tobacco out of his mouth a few feet from her. She'd never seen him before but she recognized him for what he was, trouble with a capital T.  
  
"That would be me." Noin said looking him straight in the eye. She had no intention of letting them think they intimidated her.  
  
"You're woman." The man stated looking her over with a look that made her temper go up a notch. A lot of hands in the past had figured that because she didn't act like a proper lady all the time her values weren't proper either. She'd broken the nose of more then one cowboy who'd looked at her body the way this man was doing now and she was itching to show him the dirt.  
  
"Yes I am last time I checked. And if you want to get off my ranch in one piece I suggest you stop looking at me like I'm a saloon girl for sale at half price." Noin said with a cold stare that emphasized her words.  
  
"Well aren't you a little spitfire. Boys if I didn't know any better I'd think she didn't like me." The man said sarcastically and Noin watched as the men leered and laughed at her. They wouldn't be laughing for long Noin thought darkly.  
  
"What business do you have with me?" Noin said when the laughter had died down. "Because I'm pretty sure we haven't met."  
  
"We're looking for you to sign up with the railroad company." The man in front stated as he leaned over his horse to stare at her. It was most definitely not a friendly look at all.  "It would be in your best interest to sell out to them, maybe then you'll be able to afford to dress like a girl."  
  
"I have no business to do with the railroad. You can leave if that is the only reason for your visit." Noin said with a smirk, not intending to budge on that.  Ever.  "I don't intend to sell and watch you destroy my family's land and you can even quote me on that, Mister."  
  
"We intend to change your mind. We can be quite persuasive." One of the men said as he grinned at her with an unholy light.  
  
"The lady said she wasn't interested." A voice said from behind her, one she recognized as her foreman. Triton had appeared out of nowhere and now stood beside her, his right hand resting on his gun holster.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you, boy." One of the men called out from the bunch.  
  
"I'm making it my business." Triton said with no emotion as he stared back at them, his eyes as hard as green ice. Noin was glad he was on her side, something told her that if provoked he would be just as dangerous as these thirteen men put together.  
  
"And I'm also making it mine." Noin stared straight ahead as another man appeared at her other side standing slightly behind but still making his presence felt. That voice she knew so well and had thought not to hear again. It was a well loved voice she hadn't heard in two long years and the voice of someone who was to be feared. The voice of the man who'd practically left her at the altar!  
  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" The leader of the group demanded. He had obviously not expected this much resistance. He probably thought it would be like taking candy from a baby, he was in for a surprise Noin thought as her confidence rose at the simple fact that Zechs was there. Maybe she was mad as hell at him but right now she needed him and for the first time in a long time he was actually there.  
  
"I'm called Zechs and that's all you need know. The lady you're threatening is under my protection so I suggest you leave before I rid her of your presence, permanently." The man who stood slightly behind her said in a voice filled with warning and coldness. It was the voice of a man not to be crossed and Noin couldn't help but feel her heckles rise at him saying she was under his protection and acting all macho and high handed. He'd given up the right to talk about her like that a long time ago.  
  
"This is between the lady and us, Mister. You can just leave the way you came, take him with you while you're at it." The leader said motioning to Triton as well.  
  
"We're not going anywhere." Triton said as he lightly moved his finger along the handle of his gun. If there was to be a fight then he was more then prepared.  
  
"Till we meet again, Miss Brant then . I hope you'll have changed your mind by then.  For your sake." The leader said turning his horse around rather then risk trying anything else.  Following his lead the others moved to leave as well and watching them turn away Noin felt the lump in her throat begin to recede and leave. Everything was all right, they hadn't succeeded in their mission to terrorize her into submission to them. They would be back but she would be ready for them. Taking a deep breath Noin turned on her heels to view her surprise visitor, the only one today that was even close to being welcome. They'd parted as friends and that was all they were now. Friends.  
  
"Zechs." She said softly as she tried to look into his blue eyes which were partial hidden by the Stetson riding low on his head. His long blonde hair was drawn back at the nape and it was almost white from the sun bleaching it. He stood straight and tall in front of her, her age in years but much older like Triton. He had had a hard life that had made him what he was and she knew that there was much she didn't know about him, and yet she knew him best.  
  
"Still wearing your breeches I see." Zechs said dryly as he looked at her from head to toe. Blushing Noin wished for the first time in a long time that she was wearing a dress. He'd always done that though, made her wish she was more feminine, gracefully and beautiful like his sister.  
  
"They're better suited for ranch work." Noin said sticking out her chin a little in a show of pride. That had always been one of the few things she'd always disliked about him, the fact that he could convey so much in a minimum amount of words. Triton did it too.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing any ranch work." Zechs said staring at her intently.  
  
"Well if I don't do it who will?" Noin said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
  
  
"Well, well look who we have here, Heero. The great Zechs Merquise has returned to Our Home Sweet Home. Ring the bells and call the newspapers the great Texas Marshal has decided to honor us with his presence." Everyone turned to see David or Duo Maxwell stride up the lane on his horse Scythe with his brother Heero close behind him shaking his head at his brother's antics. Both were handsome men with their dark brown hair and blue eyes, Duo with his laughing purplish blue eyes and Heero with his solemn Prussian pair.  Both pairs of eyes were being trained on her and Zechs as well.   
  
"Well I'm just having loads of visitors today." Noin said as she walked up to meet them with more enthusiasm then usual. Anything to put distance between her and Zechs while she recovered from the shock of seeing him again. The Maxwells were family friends and they were as welcome on the Wing as she was at their home. "Here to cause some mischief and mayhem, Duo?" She added teasingly. Duo was well known for his practically jokes and slightly hair brain ideas, you never knew what he'd do next.  
  
"Of course not, my fair lady. We heard word that trouble was coming your way and so we raced to your rescue. Right, Heero?" Duo said as he jumped from his black stead with a gracefully bound. Grabbing her hand he kissed it noisily then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Laughing Noin gracefully pretended to curtsy and then held her hand up to fan herself in an imitation of a Southern belle. Shaking his head at their foolishness Heero dismounted and grabbing the reins of his brother's horse as well moved over to where Triton still stood.  
  
"Everything all right here? Some of our hands saw heavily armed men coming this way and we got here as fast as we could. We met up with them on the way out, they won't be bothering Noin or anyone else any more if they know what's good for them.  Which we made quite clear." Heero stated quietly as he nodded at Noin. "When did you get back Merquise?" He added turning his attention to Zechs who'd been watching Duo and Noin playing around.  
  
"I just arrived." Zechs said calmly. "I see your brother hasn't changed at all."  
  
"Neither have you." Heero said looking at him before smiling a greeting as Duo and Noin joined them, Duo's arm slugged across her shoulder. "So Noin, where's Ian?"  
  
"I'm right here. What are you doing here?" Ian said glaring at Zechs from under his rather messy bangs. No matter what his sister said he knew Zechs had hurt her when he had left and former hero or not no one hurt his sister while he was around to say something about it.  
  
"A gang I've been trailing is working near by. Relena wanted to visit our relatives in the area so I decided to use here as a home base. It's nice to see you again, Ian. You've grown." Zechs said looking slightly surprised at the boy's welcome.  
  
"Yea well I've become a crack shot too." Ian said telling Zechs without words who he'd like to practice his skills on. "Heero and Triton taught me. They're almost like my brothers, or brother in laws."  
  
"Ian!" Noin said sending him a look that said he was going to get hell for his comment later. "Go make sure that all the other men came back all right." Sending her an annoyed look he gave Zechs another warning glare very similar to Heero's before heading off towards the barn.  
  
  
  
"So Zechs, your lovely sister came with you?" Duo asked innocently as he deliberately looked in his brother's direction to distract everyone from Ian's hostility. Of course it had been no secret around town that Relena, Zechs sister fancied Heero but Zechs would have none of it and Heero would give away nothing either way. Noin personally thought that they would make a fine pair but Zechs would definitely not agree with that little idea. Heero stood a better chance with Relena then she'd ever had with Zechs, not that he'd probably ever realized her feelings for him ran as deep as they did. If ever there had been a man who might have been worth wearing a corset and turning lady like for it was him. But he'd never noticed how much she cared and she'd never pressed the idea. Better to be his friend then nothing at all. He'd asked her to marry him because he'd thought she'd suit, he'd ask because he needed a wife and he thought his tomboy best friend would be as good as any. Never mind that she'd said yes because she loved him. But then one time after another he'd been called away on work and finally he'd come to the decision that he didn't need a wife and had asked if she'd mind him withdrawing the proposal or at least for a couple of years. She'd given him back his ring and wished him well. Of course later she'd cursed him a blue streak but that was another thing about her he didn't know, would never know.  
  
  
  
"Relena is with me." Zechs said as he followed Duo's gaze. Noin had a feeling Heero would be in for another lecture on staying away from Relena real soon.  
  
"We'll have to drop in and say hi then." Duo said elbowing his brother's side. "Huh, Heero."  
  
"Whatever." Heero said with a shrug. "Do you want us to send some hands down here for extra protection?  Or if you want I could stay here for a while, you'll be needing help with that load of horses you bought at the auction anyway."  
  
"You don't need to do that Heero but thanks." Noin said smiling at him. He was probably partially motivated to volunteer to stay over just to annoy Zechs but that was besides the point. "Triton and the hands can handle it and if not I'll stop by and bribe you with some strawberry jam to come help."  
  
"Where is this Triton you've told me about? Shouldn't he have been here protecting you instead of leaving the boy to do it?" Zechs said as he motioned to the boy who stood by her side still, watching them all with quiet eyes.  
  
"I am Triton." Triton said as he looked at Zechs calmly, use to being dismissed because of his age. "Thank you for your help, I'm sure Noin appreciated it."  
  
"Yes, thank you, Zechs. Will you be heading back to town now that they're gone? You don't need to worry, Triton and I have everything under control." Noin said trying to imitate Triton's calm look. He was much better at it then her.  
  
"He's only a boy, Noin. Why on earth would you make him your foreman. Are you that hard up?" Zechs said looking concerned.  
  
"No I'm not hard up on money and as for why I hired him I had my reasons and seeing as it's my ranch it's my choice. Now I don't want to seem rude but our past visitors put a real wrench in the work schedule and I really have to head out to the north pasture." Noin said trying to hide her feelings from him which had never been easy since he could usually read her like a book.  
  
"I'll ride with her if it will make you feel better, Zechs. I have to convince her to go with me to the Sunday picnic any way." Duo said with another wink. Shaking her head at his foolishness she was surprised to see that Zechs didn't look at all amused. In fact he looked angry.  
  
  
  
"Is there something wrong, Zechs?" Noin asked stepping closer to him. He usually showed no emotion and yet here he was showing more emotion then he usually showed in a whole year which was worrying her. Weird.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Zechs said and without another word grabbed her arm and practically dragged her down to the old barn that they'd use to play in as children. Once they were inside Zechs locked the door behind them then removing his hat he simply stared at her like he'd never seen her before in his life.  
  
"What's wrong, Zechs?" Noin said really worried now.  Ignoring her self preservation instincts she stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense under her hands. "What is it?"  
  
"Starting a harem, Noin?" Zechs asked tensely after minutes of silence.  
  
"A what?" Noin said, thoroughly confused now. Surely she'd misunderstood what he'd said to her, after all it didn't make any sense. Why on earth would he think she was starting a harem?  
  
"You heard me. I've counted three so far, should I me expecting more or did you decide to stop at three." Zechs said leaning closer so that their faces were only inches apart. Noin could feel her eyes go wide at the barely controlled anger in his eyes, what was wrong with him? She'd never seen him like this and she didn't even have any idea what she'd done to make him so angry.  
  
Three? Noin thought and then it hit her as she put the pieces together. He thought...Heero? Duo? Triton? Three men. He thought that she... That she was involved with?  My God he's absolutely serious, Noin realized when he didn't even smile at the expressions that must be running across her face. How dare he!  
  
"How dare you." Noin said glaring at him with anger and outrage written plainly on her face, getting more then a little pissed off herself now that she'd put the pieces together. "You have no right to say those things, Zechs Merquise and you have no right to judge me or order me around like I'm one of your men. I'll do what I like and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me."  
  
"I know you're mine and that's all I need to know, Noin." Zechs said as he latched onto her shoulders as he crushed her lips with his own. Kissing her with all the anger and passion he had Zechs sent Noin's head spinning wildly as she closed her eyes on a moan of pleasure. She'd imagined this so many times and kissing him back with everything she had Noin slipped her arms around his neck and hung on for dear life, feeling her body catch on fire at his touch. Digging her fingers into his long hair she gasp as he deepened the kiss further, holding nothing back from her. Feeling her limbs turn to jelly Noin slumped against him and holding on she broke off the kiss in a desperate move for air. As oxygen returned to her lungs so did his last words before he'd kissed her. You're mine he'd said and though she wish she was he'd given up the right to call her his years ago and how dare he waltz in here and think he could just change his mind again.  
  
"Noin." Zechs breathed as he tried to tip her head up for another kiss.  
  
"No thanks, Zechs. I don't belong to you and I never will. You chose for us to be just friends and I respect that but you have no right to grab me and maul me like that whether I stopped you or not. I have no intentions of being your temporary girl or warming your bed so if that's what you came for you can forget it. Now get out before I do something I'll regret later." Noin said staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"Noin I......"  
  
"Get out."  
  
Nodding Zechs set his hat back on his head and without a word unlocked the door and walked through, closing the door behind him. Listening to the sound of his boots walking away Noin slide to the floor in a painful heap. What am I going to do Noin wondered as she felt her salt tears fall down her cheek. Why do you do this to me, Zechs? Laying her head on her shoulders Noin gave into her emotions and began to soundlessly dry her heart out for a man who would never realize what he was giving up.  
  
  
  
Noin jerked awake with a start. What was in that coffee? she wondered as she rubbed her hands over her eyes. Talk about a weird dream, Noin thought as she sat up and leaned over to see what time it was. She still had two hours before she had to get up, Noin thought with some relief as she ran a slightly shaking hand through her tangled hair. That dream has really shook me up, Noin realized and then she realized that her cheeks felt wet. Placing a hand on either side of her face Noin could feel the drying tears on her cheeks and her eyelashes were wet. She'd been crying Noin realized in surprise and she never cried. That dream was really intense, Noin thought rubbing the remaining tears away, it had been like she was really there. Wishing she had someone to talk to Noin flopped back on the bed. Poor her other self Noin thought with a sigh. She was so in love with her Zechs and he was too stupid to realize it. I wonder what Duo would say if I told him I'd been dreaming about him, Noin wondered humorously, cheering herself up with the thought. Now that would be funny. Well I hope that you get your man Noin, Noin thought as she lay back down on her pillow. Because if your Zechs is anything like mine then he's definitely worth the wait.  
  
  
  
***Note that's it for Noin and Milliardo for now. Next up is Wufei and Sally and I'm thinking the Vietnam War for a setting. What do you think? Please review and let me know. Hope to hear from you soon and have a great day. C Queen ***


	4. Sally's Dream

Note: I don't own Gundam Wing. Wahhhhhhh. So here's the last dream sequence and it's Sally and Wufei. I have cut the age difference between Wufei and Sally by two years in the dream sequence. I still wanted the gundam pilots to be too young to be fighting in a war and I also didn't want their pairing to seem so strange since back then it would have been considered a larger age gap. I think Wufei and Sally's a great pairing and I hope you enjoy. Please REVIEW! Thanks C Queen.  
  
Prologue  
  
"If he even hints that I didn't do my share of the paperwork when he got back I'm shooting him dead." Sally said as she opened the door to her apartment. It was two o'clock in the morning and she was just getting home. Her system was slowly going out of order really quick and she was going to collapse at any minute. The fact that Wufei had left a mile long list of instructions on her desk hadn't helped. He probably expects her to have driven them to the ground by the time he gets back. Swearing under her breath she narrowly missed stepping on her cat who'd decided to sleep in the middle of the floor. She'd named him Chang and the name fit the disagreeable, selfish feline. Wufei hadn't thought it was funny though Sally thought with a small smile as she remembered the look on his face when she'd introduced them to each other. Smile beginning to droop Sally glared at her cat in the darkness and carefully stepping over the disagreeable tabby Sally made her way to her already crowded desk. Dropping her briefcase on top of her desk Sally walked over to the security system and quickly activated it. Number fifty three on Wufei's list of things she needed to remember to do. Like she'd forget to set her alarm if he wasn't around to tell her. Shaking her head she reminded herself that he was only did it because he didn't want anything bad to happen to her but that didn't change the fact that she'd come close to putting all his bloody lists in the shredder where they belong countless times. Stretching her shoulders she gaze a last sad look at her full desk before she headed for her bedroom. She headed directly for her closest and quickly changed into her coolest night shirt to try and combat the heat her air conditioner wasn't freezing fast enough . Flopping onto her bed Sally quickly undid her hair so that her long blond hair curled all around her face. Pulling it back in a high ponytail to keep it off her neck Sally lay down on top of the covers and within minutes was sound asleep, the only sounds her steady breathing and the quiet purrs of Chang who'd followed her in and was now curled up beside her.  
  
Sally's Dream  
  
"I swear that whoever voted in Kennedy for president was a complete and total moron. What the hell was America thinking?" Sally Poe declared out loud as she stretched her aching muscles which loudly protested the movement which she'd become use to. Now she thought something was unusual if they didn't ache Her high blonde ponytail bouncing Sally made her way through the tents cursing the American president until she was almost blue in the face. Here she was acting as a doctor when technically she hadn't even finished medical school . Yet here she was and soldier after soldier was brought to her broken and bloodied from fighting in a war that had no reason to be going on. "Except that the politicians of the world are power hungry jack asses."  
  
  
  
Staring past the tents all around her Sally could see the consuming green and treacherous jungle and wondered how many wounded and dead civilians and soldiers would come through those vines in search of safety and help today. She'd come to Vietnam to act as a nurse for her father who was a skilled surgeon. They'd been separated though during a raid and she'd ended up coming with some soldiers to this village to retrieve some weaponry left here. While she'd been here she'd seen the wounded villagers and soldiers who'd taken refugee here and she'd made the decision to stay and do what she could. She'd only intended to stay for a few days to care for the survivors but infantry after infantry appeared with wounded soldiers and villagers began to bring their wounded from other regions in the area to her. And how many times had she lost the battle Sally wondered closing her eyes. She'd begun to forget the dead's faces, there was to many to remember now and they'd begun to blur in her memory.  
  
  
  
"Doctor Poe, how is Lieutenant Swithers doing today?" A soldier with his arm in a sling called out. His hair was a bright platinum blonde and Sally recognized him as the soldier she'd seen reading letters for the other soldiers last night when the mail had been delivered. She'd talked with him briefly and she'd liked his optimistic views and the fact that he managed to have faith in the human race after what he'd probably seen on the field.  
  
"Lieutenant Winner. The Lieutenant looks like he'll make it. It was touch and go for a while but we managed to get most of the damage under control. It's up to him now." Sally said with a hopeful smile. "So when are they shipping you out?"  
  
"They told me that I should stay here until further instruction. I'm not complaining, there are worse places to be then here." The lieutenant said with a sparkle in his blue eyes. So young Sally thought sadly as she smiled back at him. The boy was only eighteen years old and here he was fighting a war that wasn't even his fight.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're getting as close to a break as you can get around here." Sally said with a smirk as she returned the waves of several soldiers.  
  
"It was really nice of this village to let us stay here at all." Winner noted as he looked towards the village nearby. The soldier's camp had been set up in one of the village's old planting fields that had been bombed out a few months earlier. The villagers had been weary of allowing the soldiers near them but the soldiers had just been through a hellish battle and had had so many wounded that the villager's hadn't been able to turn them away in good conscious.  
  
"Well they're good people." Sally said with another smile. "I have to head to check on Briggs, talk to you later?"  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. See you later Sally and good luck." Winner said with a smile as he copied her wave good bye as she headed for Briggs's tent. She was not looking forward to visiting her next patient and she'd need all the luck she could get.  
  
  
  
She'd had to amputate the captain's left leg and he was recovering in his own tent because he'd taken to taking out his anger on everyone that crossed his path. Briggs had been the officer in charge of the last load of soldiers and he wasn't happy that he'd had to be relieved of command and was to be sent home soon. She had gotten use to the wounded's anger and hatred long ago.  
  
"Captain Briggs?" Sally said as she parted the flaps of his tent. She could hear him moving around but waited for him to answer her.  
  
"What do you want now bitch." The captain growled from inside the tent. Counting under her breath Sally forced her smile to stay in place. Punching his lights out won't do any good girl.  
  
"I've come to check your bandages Captain Briggs." She said calmly as she stepped into the room. The tent was rather small and she had to blink several times before she could make out Briggs among the clutter in the tent. "Would you mind coming over here where there's better light?"  
  
"Why don't you go sit on a land mine baby." The captain growled as he stayed were he was. Sighing Sally moved closer to him then stopped when he pointed his rifle at her. "Get out." She was itching to point out that she had a gun strapped to her thigh and could shoot him like a sitting duck seeing as he could barely move without help. But the last thing she needed was to remind him that she was now more physically able then he was. He would be likely to pull the trigger if she even hinted at it.  
  
"Captain, its all right, I'll go." Sally said holding up her hands while she slowly backed up keeping her eye on the assault weapon. She could take the weapon from him but there was too much of a likelihood that the gun would go off in the process and the last thing she needed was another patient in the med tent. Especially since the safety probably wasn't on and she had no doubt he was still a crack shot, he wouldn't have made it this far if he wasn't. Keeping her hands in plain view Sally backed out of the tent and sent a thanks to her maker that she'd been born with an even temper and strong nerves. Both had come in really handy in the last couple of months.  
  
  
  
"You all right Doc?" A soldier asked as he came towards her as she backed away from the tent just in case he tried to get her to prove a point. "You look a little pale, you feeling okay? We can't have our only doc for miles getting sick on us."  
  
"I'm fine no thanks to Briggs." Sally said pointing behind her know he'd get her meaning from the name. "He's feeling a bit trigger happy today and doesn't want to be disturbed."  
  
"Damn. He use to be a real fine officer too. Anyway I came to report that a load of American soldiers just arrived on their way to their new base. They have some wounded men they want you to look at pronto. Nothing major though so don't worry about that Doc." The soldier said reassuringly.  
  
"Well then I guess I better head over there. See if you can get someone who was under Briggs to get him to let me treat him." Sally said as she waved good bye to him as she headed for the army trucks that had been parked in front of the medical tent. Picking up speed Sally quickly crossed over to the tent and nearly bumped into a sergeant who was coming out of it.  
  
"Where the hell is this doctor I've got men who need tending." He was growling as he barely moved when she bumped into him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm the doctor." Sally said as she too got her balance.  
  
"What did you say?" The sergeant growled at her as he loomed over her. Looking up Sally could barely hold in her anger as she saw the belittling looks he was giving her. He obviously didn't believe her.  
  
"I'm Sally Poe. I'm the medic here." Sally said calmly as she held up her hand. She was not really surprised when he ignored it in favour of staring at her in disbelief. "And you are?"  
  
"Sergeant Mattew Creed. Now where are the male doctors?" The Sergeant demanded as he looked around her like they would magically appear upon his command.  
  
"I'm the only medic here unless you want your men to be looked over by the village's healer." Sally said with a wry smile in the hopes that it would set the guy at ease.  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to do." The sergeant said and grabbing her arm pulled her into the tent. Fighting back the urge to hit him. Sally allowed him to drag her into the tent. Instantly she was hit by the smells of sickness and medicine. Having gotten use to it Sally's senses only protested to it slightly as she made her way to where her newest patients were waiting.  
  
  
  
"All right, who's next?" Sally asked an hour lately as she wiped sweat from her forehead. She'd patched up most of the men and so far so good. They'd all walked away with all their body parts still attached anyway.  
  
"Chang get your asse over here." Sergeant Creed demanded as he loomed over her as he had for the last hour. He didn't trust her and so had decided to watch her treat each of his soldiers to make sure she was doing her job properly. And if he argues with me one more time I'm going to take my scalpel and jab it down his throat.  
  
"I'm here sir." Sally turned to watch a young man a couple years younger then herself separate himself from the rest of the unit. He walked with the grace of a born hunter and he reminded her of a panther she'd once seen, nothing but confidence and deadly beauty. He was about her height with midnight black hair pulled back in a short ponytail at his nape. He's Chinese Sally realized with a start. But he's wearing an American uniform.  
  
"So what seems to be the problem?" Sally said cheerfully as she smiled at him. He didn't smile back. His eyes are as black as his hair Sally thought before she realized she was checking him out. Get a hold of yourself girl, your twenty years old for gods sake.  
  
"Sharpeling brushed my shoulder and left some marks. I'm fine." The young man said staring at her without expression. He sat down on her examining table and when she gave him a look that said she wasn't buying the fine comment calmly removed his shirt so that she could see the wounds. It was an overly minor injury but parts of it would need stitches Sally thought as she carefully prodded the wounds.. He'd been lucky in that none of the deadly metal had entered his body. And such a body it was too Sally thought as she met his dark gaze.  
  
"Is it too painful Chang? Do you need some painkillers?" Sergeant Creed demanded as he nudged her away so he could view the injury for himself. His distrust of her coming through loud and clear in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine sir." Chang replied with a hint of pride in his eyes. He wouldn't ask for the painkillers even if he was in pain and needed it Sally said to herself as she tried to ignore how many sharp implements were close by that could cause serious damage to the Sergeant .  
  
"So what's your name soldier?" Sally asked in Chinese to test her theory as she accepted the needle and thread one of her temporary nurses handed to her.  
  
"Chang Wufei." The soldier said proudly in Chinese. "You speak my language well Onna."  
  
"My name's Poe Sally by the way. My father's Chinese so I grew up speaking it." Sally said as she carefully slide the thread through the needle. "So how did you end up fighting under the American uniform?" She added in Chinese just in case the sergeant would take offence. Which he probably would have if he'd understood given his dislike of her already.  
  
"My parent's immigrated to America when I was a child." Wufei stated as he gazed at her without any emotion as she held up a needle in her hand. "I don't want any medication. Save it for those who really need it."  
  
  
  
"Dr Poe." Sally turned to see some of the village children come running in as though the very devil himself was after them. "You need to come quick."  
  
"What is it?" Sally asked setting down the needle and thread. She knew deep down that something terrible had happened and she was already bracing herself for the worst.  
  
"A land mine went off near the village and several of our people have been badly hurt. We were sent to come get you." One of the boy's gasped out.  
  
"Let's go." Sally said as she nodded her understanding. Yelling at several soldiers to follow her with the necessary supplies she threw what she could into a med bag and headed for the door. She'd have to deal with the soldiers later.  
  
"Where do you think your going woman." Sergeant Creed demanded grabbing her arm again before she could make it to the door. "Your suppose to take care of my soldiers."  
  
"None of your soldiers are badly hurt Sergeant. The people hit by the land mine are in a lot worse shape and need my attention and skills more. I'll take care of your soldiers when I get back. If you send one of your soldiers to find a Lieutenant Winner he knows basic first aid and is capable of handling your soldiers minor wounds. Please let my arm go."  
  
"They can wait. Now you're going to patch up and finish the rest of my soldiers and then you can go and take care of the f***in locals." The sergeant said with a look that suggested that she wouldn't like what would happen when she refused to listen.  
  
"Your hurting my arm." Sally said calmly as she attempted to twist her arm from his grasp. "Those land mines are deadly and if more then one person isn't dead already I'd be really surprised. Your soldiers's wounds are minor and not life threatening. The people who were hit by the land mine will not be so lucky."  
  
"You'll stay and patch up my soldiers woman. That's an order." The Sergeant said as he painfully tightened his hold on her arm. Preparing to force him physically she was stopped by the sight of a strong hand wrapped around the sergeant's arm into an obviously painfully hold. Letting her go the sergeant glared at his soldier. "What's the meaning of this Chang."  
  
  
  
"Only a man without any honour would use his physical superiority against a woman. There is no one here who's wounds cannot be taken care of by someone with some knowledge of first aid. It is her duty to help those who need her and you disgrace your name by refusing to allow her to help those who's only chance at living is her." Chang said in an expressionless tone as he moved between Sally and the sergeant letting his commanding officer know that he would not stand for his abuse of her. Feeling rather warm and fuzz at his protective manner Sally lightly tapped his shoulder, whispered her thank you and headed for the door and was out and into the jeep with minutes already lost as it was.  
  
  
  
"God what I wouldn't give for a chocolate bar and a hot bath right about now." Sally said to herself as she exited the med tent late that night. There was a bright full moon out and so at least Sally didn't have to worry about using up the batteries on her flashlight. Tucking it into her pocket Sally placed one hand on her gun and the other free as she made her way to the path that led to her tent. She'd placed her tent slightly apart from the other soldiers for a little more privacy and so that she wouldn't wake up anyone when she came home late at night. Cracking her neck as she moved it Sally sighed and tried to remember the last time she'd come to bed feeling happy and physically fit. It was with a grimace that she realized she couldn't remember feeling that way since she'd arrived here. Her tent was under a huge cherry blossom tree and she could see the branches clearly swaying in the breeze as she picked up her pace, anxious to get what little sleep she could. However she came to an abrupt stop when she realized that there was someone leaning against the tree. Without a sound Sally pulled the gun from her side and pointed it at the figure as she quietly drew closer.  
  
  
  
"You have no need to fear me Onna."  
  
"Lieutenant Chang?" Sally asked recognizing the voice. That and the way he called her woman.  
  
"I take it this tent is yours? You shouldn't be so far from the camp, your unprotected up here." He said when she nodded to answer his question.  
  
"I know but I prefer the solitude of it. Did Quatre sew up your shoulder?" Sally said walking over to him so that she could dimly make out his features. He'd undone the piece of leather that had held his hair and it now lay straight down to his shoulders. And to think I thought guys didn't look good with long hair Sally thought with a grin, boy was I wrong.  
  
"Yes, my shoulder's fine. How are the villagers who were caught in the blast?" Wufei asked as she thanked god that the moonlight wasn't so strong that he could see her reaction to him. He's too young for you she told herself firmly. What's two years her treacherous mind threw back at her.  
  
"We were lucky. Very few people were nearby and only one person was killed. I thought it would be much worse but we got lucky this time." Sally said folding her arms in front of her chest. "Everyone but the man who died."  
  
"Did you know him?" Wufei asked as he watched her intently. Too tired to stand Sally walked over till she was beside him and copying him leaned against the tree's large trunk.  
  
"Just to see him. He has a large family that will grieve greatly for his lose. He wasn't much older then my father. Such a waste." Sally said with venom.  
  
"You don't approve of this war, do you?" Wufei asked with a touch of curiosity. The only emotion he'd really shown since she'd met him.  
  
"I don't see the point. Nothing the governments are doing is for the benefit of the people here. Their just using this place to settle old grudges and even scores. It doesn't matter to them how many innocent lives they take with them." Sally said looking over at him. "We should both be at home safe in our beds, not here in this god forsaken hell where half the time you don't even know who the enemy is."  
  
"It will end soon It must." Wufei replied, not commenting on what he thought of her views. "You must be tired from your day, I'll leave you to get some sleep."  
  
"When do you leave?" Sally asked as she watched him pick up a bag he'd brought with him.  
  
"In a couple of hours. Sergeant Creed wants to take advantage of the full moon. Thank you for your help Doctor Poe."  
  
"Change that to Sally and your welcome." Sally said as she moved away from the trunk. Silently she watched him slowly make his way down the path. "Lieutenant wait." She suddenly blurted out as she practically ran down to meet him.  
  
"What is it?" Wufei asked sounding puzzled as he joined her under the tree's long swaying branches.  
  
"Stay safe." Sally said and before she thought better of it placed a light kiss on his cool lips. Standing beneath the tree she pulled away as quickly as she had kissed him. Smiling at him she gently caressed his cheek for a moment before turning on her heels and headed back to her tent without looking back.  
  
  
  
"Okay, that was one weird dream." Sally said as she opened her eyes at the annoying buzz of her alarm. Quickly flicking the switch to turn off the alarm's buzzing Sally pulled back the covers and slipped off her bed. Stretching her arms over her head Sally puzzled at her dream. She'd never had such a vivid dream, especially one she could remember in such clear detail. She remember everything as though it had really happened and if she didn't now any better she'd say that the reason she'd woken up in such a good mood was because her body thought it had really happened. Shaking her head at her foolishness Sally brushed off the strange dream and headed for her closet to get a fresh uniform. Too bad it ended before it could get good Sally thought later as she exited her door. I wonder what Lieutenant Chang would have done?  
  
  
  
All right I'm done the dreams and will probably have a concluding chapter up soon. I'm also thinking to write about the dreams Milliardo, Heero and Wufei had while away. If you think its a good idea please say so in my review and whether or not their dreams should be a continuation of the girls or an entirely different period and plot. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked it. 


	5. The Day After

The Day After  
  
The morning was proving to be a beautiful one and it looked like it would stay that way for a while. At different times that morning three beautiful young women had entered the Preventors building after having very interesting dreams. Now all three of them were on their way to meet for a well deserved break to catch up and take a breather. Sally came first with a slight bounce to her step as she entered Noin's office to see what her friend was up to and to get away from Wufei's lists he'd left for her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sally. Get any sleep last night?" Noin asked as her friend walked into her office. Sally looked fine but she'd learned long ago that her friend could look perfectly fine no matter what kind of sleep she'd gotten the night before. "You were still at it when I left."  
  
"Actually I slept really good." Sally said with a private grin. "How about you?"  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Relena asked as she walked in after she'd finally managed to convince her secretary that war would not erupt if she took a small break. It hadn't helped that her dream had ended after she'd woken up the first time and she still couldn't seem to get it out of her mind which meant she hadn't exactly been at her best this morning . Which hadn't mix well with her busy schedule and her secretary well she thought ruefully.  
  
"I had a really good sleep last night and its put me in a good mood. So how about you two? Get any sleep without your men around?" Sally asked with more then a hint of amusement as she couldn't help grinning wickedly at them, both blushing as she grinned at them and their reactions. Of course if one of them had mentioned Wufei and sleeping together in one sentence she'd probably have blushed along with them.  
  
"I slept very well thank you." Relena said primly, blushing brightly as she glared at Sally. Sally wasn't helping her forget about her dream.  
  
"Actually I came very close to punching Milliardo in my dreams last night." Noin said with a humorous smile as her friends gapped at her. She had promised Zechs to look out for Relena and if she blushed any harder she'd probably keel over.  
  
  
  
"You almost punched him in your dream? Why?" Sally asked curiously as she came closer to Noin's desk to hear her response. What could have happened in her dreams to make her want to punch her beloved fiancee.  
  
"Well in my dream he'd practically dumped me at the alter and when he came back a couple of years later he was all possessive and protective. He accused me of starting a harem and then he kissed me and had the idiocy to tell me I was still his. I came so close to punching him it wasn't even funny. And we were in the Wild West to top it all off so if I had he probably would have been shocked." Noin said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Talk about a weird dream. What do you mean Wild West?" Relena asked curiously. So she wasn't the only one who'd had strange dreams last night.  
  
"Well it was like those old movies Duo watches with the cowboys and the stupid gun fighting where the actings so bad its funny. In the dream I was the owner of this small ranch and Milliardo was something called a U.S. Marshall." Noin said with a smirk at her strange dream. "Pretty weird huh. I probably shouldn't have had that last cup of coffee. God only knows what was in it to cause a dream like that one. I think I'll lay off on the coffee from now on." She added with a smirk.  
  
"You know I had a strange dream last night too." Relena volunteered before she thought better of it. The dream hadn't been that personal and the only thing Heero had kissed was her hand.  
  
"What happened in yours?" Noin said in surprise. Relena wasn't a coffee drinker at all.  
  
"Well mine took place in an almost medieval setting like in the old history texts. My carriage was attacked by some Saxon ruffians who were bent and determine to prevent me from marrying this Lord I wasn't even going to marry in the first place. I ran away from them but they shot me with an arrow and managed to get a hold of me. Luckily a man that looked just like Heero came and saved me and watched over me until Milliardo came riding to my rescue. White horse and shining armor, the whole knight in shining armor bit." Relena said with a grin. "But all I got out of it was a kiss on the hand. So Sally what about you? Did you have any interesting dreams of your own?"  
  
  
  
"Actually I did." Sally admitted with a small smile. "Mine took place though during a war in a place near China a long time ago . I was a medic there who was staying near a village for a while until I could go home. Quatre and Wufei were both in it as soldiers who'd been wounded in battle that had come to me to be helped.."  
  
"So did you get a better kiss from Wufei then I got?" Relena asked with a meschievious grin. Sally was very good at hiding her emotions for the emotionless Chinese man but both she and Noin were well aware of their tough friend's feelings for Wufei, aka emotionally unavailable.  
  
"Actually I woke up before I could get anymore then a quick peck on the mouth which I had to instigate before he was left for battle without even really saying good bye." Sally said with a mournful look that said she wished she hadn't woken up quite so early in the dream. "Maybe I'll get lucky and I'll finish the dream tonight."  
  
"So how did he react to that bold move?" Noin asked with a twinkle in her eye. She could just see the shock and panick on Wufei's face if Sally were ever to kiss him on the mouth in real life. God she'd pay good money to see it.  
  
"I figured to cut my loses and got out of there without looking at him. It was dark so I wouldn't have seen anything anyway. Unfortunitly I woke up before he had time to verbally react. Or maybe I should change that to fortunitly." Sally said with a smile.  
  
"Well at least you got a kiss on the lips, I had to settle for my hand." Relena said with a shake of her head in mock dismay.  
  
"That's true." Sally said with a grin. "Though somehow I think that in real life you're a lot more likely to get passionately kissed by your man then I am by Wufei." Sally added with a chuckle as Relena turned a becoming shade of bright red. "And I doubt your real Heero would only kiss your hand."  
  
"Sssssssaaaaalllllllyyyy!" Relena said with a groan as her cheeks turned even more bright red if it was possible. "I need to be able to work today without those kind of images in my head thank you very much."  
  
"Well I for one wouldn't have minded either of your dreams. Even if I got a better kiss then both of yours put together at least you wanted them too. I was so mad at the time I couldn't even appreciate it at all. To think he accused be of liking Duo and Heero." Noin muttered to herself.  
  
"Duo and Heero!" Sally and Relena said together as they gapped at their friend.  
  
"He thought you were involved with those two?" Sally said her jaw dropped at the thought.  
  
"Yea and Trowa too." Noin said with a smirk.  
  
"And how did he come to that conclusion?" Relena demanded with her hands on her hips. She had a hard time seeing Noin with any of the boys, especially Duo and Heero.  
  
"Well in my dream Heero and Duo were brothers who were close friends of mine and Trowa was my ranch foreman. And, well, Milliardo took their concern for me the wrong way when some men threatened me. And boy was he mad about it too." Noin said with a low whistle.  
  
"You know now that you mention it the Lord I was supposedly suppose to marry in my dream was called Lord Treize, do you think we automatically put characters in our dreams from our real life. I mean Heero. Milliardo and Treize were in mine. Sally had Quatre and Wufei in his and Noin had Milliardo, Heero, Duo and Trowa." Relena said ticking them off on her fingers.  
  
"That's right." Sally said thinking it over. "And you know several soldiers that I saw in my dream around the camp looked like soldiers I'd fought beside during our war."  
  
"Well I guess we were all bitten by the weird dreams bug." Sally said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"You know this reminds me of a song I heard a while back. I can't remember exactly how it went but it was something about a dream is a wish your heart makes." Relena said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well if that was the case I'd have been dreaming about more then a kiss on the hand." Sally said raising an eyebrow at the younger woman.  
  
"Miss Relena? I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a call from Mr. Winner and it sounds important." Relena's assistant said sticking her head in.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to talk to you two later." Relena said ruefully. "See you later."  
  
  
  
Noin and Sally echoed the greeting as she left the room. Standing up Sally looked at her watch and sighed dejectedly. "I should head out too. I have to talk to Duo about getting some parts for one of our ships that needs some major work." Sally said with another sigh.  
  
"I'll see you later then too." Noin said with a grin. "I have plenty of paperwork to occupy my time until then." She added with a giggle as she motioned to the papers scattered on her desk in disarray.  
  
"See you later." Sally said as she left to leave Noin to her paperwork. "Maybe if we wish on a star tonight we'll get to finish our dreams. According to one of Quare's nieces it's a sure fire way to get what you want."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Noin said with a returning grin. "I wouldn't mind seeing how mine ends either. I want to know whether or not I get my guy in the end."  
  
"We'll I want to see what Wufei thought of me up and kissing him on the mouth." Sally said with a devilish smile on her face. "And I'm sure Relena would want to get past the kiss on the hand."  
  
"Well I'm definitely wishing on a star tonight." Noin said with a smile. "It couldn't hurt.  
  
  
  
And so the girls headed off to keep busy until their men returned home safe and sound. Thoughts of their dreams and wishing on a star on their minds as they went about trying to save the world from its self and waiting for their men.  
  
When a star is born  
  
They possess a gift or two  
  
One of them is this  
  
To make your dreams come true  
  
When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are  
  
Anything your heart desires  
  
Will come to you  
  
  
  
If your heart is in your dream  
  
No request is too extreme  
  
When you wish upon a star  
  
As dreamers do  
  
  
  
Fate is kind  
  
She brings to those to love  
  
The sweet fulfillment of  
  
Their secret longing  
  
  
  
Like a bolt out of the blue  
  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
  
When you wish upon a star  
  
Your dreams come true.  
  
  
  
Well thats it for now so please review and let me know your ideas concerning the guys dreams. Hope you enjoyed and liked it. C Queen. 


	6. The Night After

When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
Relena sighed and pushed some papers around her desk in dismay. It was already dark outside and she still had mounds of these papers to read, sign and go over before she could head for home. Groaning Relena got out of her chair and began to walk aimlessly around the room, stretching her back which was groaning as well from sitting behind a desk all day. By chance her gaze went to the window and drawn by the peacefulness radiating from it walked over to the window and pushed back all the drapes. Leaning her elbows against the sill Relena looked out into the pitch black night and wished she was outside appreciating the beautiful night instead of from a stuff office. Only one star showing tonight Relena thought gazing up at the only star she could see in the sky. Suddenly remembering Sally telling her about her and Noin's decision to wish on a star tonight Relena giggled and decided to do the same. Pushing back the screen in front of her window she leaned out to talk to the solitary star.  
  
  
  
Noin wondered how much trouble she'd get in if she called in sick tomorrow. She felt so tired at the moment it wasn't even funny. It was like everyone had chosen today to come to her with one problem after another and there was only so much she could take. She'd just finished talking to an ensign who's intelligence was in question and she was this close to taking the butt of her gun and whacking him in the head with it. Maybe it would knock some sense into him along with giving her satisfaction. Turning her head to make sure the ensign hadn't blown anything up while he was leaving Noin chanced to notice that it was dark outside. Walking towards the nearest window Noin looked out and to her surprise there was only one star out yet. Shrugging her shoulders she made to leave then stopped. Grinning as she remembered their plan Noin turned back to the window and looking out at the solitary star she tried to remember how you went about wishing on a star.  
  
  
  
Sally ran a hand through her hair and stood back to take it all in. Duo had needed some help putting some new parts in and since she hadn't seen him in a while she'd volunteered to help. She was never ever doing it again. Normally a easy going jokester about everything Duo had proven to be a slave driving perfectionist when it came to his parts and their placement. Wiping sweat from her brow Sally waved at Duo who was still going over things one last time and made her way across the air field. Looking up at the sky Sally remembered her promise to Noin and so following orders she looked around for a good star to wish on. Well there's only one so I guess that's it to chose from Sally decided. Walking over to the left so that she had a better view Sally laughed at herself for her foolishness. Who ever heard of someone her age wishing on a star. But she'd promised and if it did work it would more then make up for the embarrassment if this got around. Looking around the area to make sure no one was around Sally turned her attention back to the star and began to speak.  
  
Starlight,  
  
Star bright,  
  
First star I see tonight.  
  
Wish I may,  
  
Wish I might,  
  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
  
  
  
Having said the words she remembered as a child Relena giggled even harder and leaning out the window made her wish. "I wish to continue my dream from last night and that Heero, Milliardo and Wufei come back safe and in one piece. Thanks."  
  
  
  
Noin couldn't help but shake her head. The old First Star I See Tonight rhyme she thought with a smile. It was amazing that she still remembered it at all. Hoping foolishly that she'd said it right Noin turned her attention back to the star. "I wish that I could finish my dream from last night and that Milliardo and the others would come home safe and sound. Thanks star."  
  
  
  
"I can believe I remembered that old song." Sally thought shaking her head. "Amazing what you remember." Looking back up at the star Sally had to wonder what on earth she was doing but hey, after the day she'd had she had a right to be a little crazy. Happy with her excuse Sally turned back to the star. "Okay star I wish that Wufei and the others would get back safe and sound. And if its not to much trouble I wouldn't mind knowing how my dream from last night ends. Thanks."  
  
"God I can't believe I did that."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Oh please Blue Fairy, won't you grant their wish." Jimminy Cricket asked pleadingly. He'd developed a soft spot for the girls and it was such an unselfish wish they had each made.  
  
"I don't know Jimminy, I don't usually interfere with peoples dreams. I'll try to make sure that the men come home safe though." The Blue Fairy said as she pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well those girls have done so much for others and asked for so little, I just think its time they had something good happen for them." Jimminy said with a shrug.  
  
"All right Mr. Cricket, you win. I'll do everything possible to see that the boys come home and that the girls get to finish their dreams. In fact I'll even go so far as to send the guys some nice dreams as well."  
  
"You hear that C Queen?" Jimminy called to the writer. "Did you hear what she said?"  
  
"I heard Jimminy." C Queen said with a smile. "I was planning for this to be a happily ever after fic anyway.  
  
"This is just swell." Jimminy agreed.  
  
When you wish  
  
Upon a star,  
  
Makes no difference who you are.  
  
  
  
When you wish,  
  
Upon a star,  
  
Your dreams come true.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Note: Thanks for reading and if you didn't get the above think Disney. Please continue to tell me what I should do about the guys dreams and let me know what you think about anything else pertaining to the story. Have a great day and hope to hear from you. 


End file.
